Фальшивка
by Hopefulness
Summary: Дин Винчестер никогда не платит за секс. Дин Винчестер никогда не берет деньги за секс. А один раз не считается.


**Название:** Фальшивка  
**Автор:** Hope  
**Фандом:** SPN  
**Жанр:** ангст (если увидите что другое - признавайтесь)  
**Рейтинг: **R  
**Пейринг: **гет  
**Время действия:** pre-series, 1994 год.  
**Дисклеймер:** Винчестеры принадлежат Крипке, Дин - мне, а фраза "Маленькие мальчики не такие уж маленькие" - Вер.  
**A/N:** Написано для Вер и ей же посвящается. Огромное спасибо Анхен за поддержку! **  
**

**«Фальшивка»**

_Дин Винчестер никогда не платит за секс._

_Дин Винчестер никогда не берет деньги за секс._

_А один раз не считается._

ххх

Дину пятнадцать.

Время больших надежд и больших разочарований. Эту пафосную фразочку он вычитал в какой-то книге.

Сэму одиннадцать, и он не может поверить, что Дин вообще способен читать.

Дин не умеет надеяться. Дин привык разочаровываться. Но Сэму лучше не знать этого.

ххх

Дину пятнадцать.

Он заканчивает первый год старшей школы и мечтает поскорее оттуда слинять. Учеба навевает на него скуку. Дину гораздо интересней осваивать разные виды оружия и приемы самообороны.

Сэму одиннадцать, и он часами сидит за домашним заданием, получая от этого огромное удовольствие.

«Ты фрик, Сэмми», - искренне говорит Дин.

И Сэм открывает словарь, чтобы посмотреть, какое из значений имел в виду его брат.

ххх

Дину пятнадцать.

Он знает, что он фрик. И ходит в школу только потому, что так сказал отец. А еще потому, что там полно горячих цыпочек. Особенно в старших классах.

Сэму одиннадцать, и он обиженно складывает губы, когда Дин, вместо того, чтобы вести его в кино, обхаживает дуру Мелани Дрейк.

Дину пятнадцать.

Уже четвертый месяц они живут в пансионе «Блюзовый рай» в Лейк-Провиденс, штат Луизиана. А Дин ощущает себя в аду. Отец ни разу не брал его на охоту, хотя отлучается стабильно каждую неделю. Окрестности городка весной обычно кишат суккубами.

Сэму одиннадцать, и он все свободное время проводит в драмкружке, молча снося все едкие подколки Дина.

ххх

Дину пятнадцать.

Ему нравится наблюдать, как трепещут ресницы Мелани Дрейк, когда он напористо целует ее. Ей шестнадцать, и, говорят, она целка, которая делает самые лучшие минеты. Дин счастлив, когда предоставляется случай проверить.

Сэму одиннадцать, и он с криком врывается в ванную, отталкивая от Дина стоящую на коленях Мелани. А потом со слезами на глазах объясняет, как испугался, подумав, что она хочет убить Дина, когда тот начал громко стонать.

ххх

Дину пятнадцать.

Он хорошо осведомлен в вопросах секса. Мальчишки в раздевалке перед физкультурой – лучший источник информации.

Сэму одиннадцать, и он до сих пор уверен, что одних детей находят в капусте, других приносят аисты, а третьих отбивают у стаи гарпий.

Дин уже целую неделю на него злится за инцидент в ванной.

ххх

Дину пятнадцать.

У него две задачи – не пойти на весенний бал и трахнуть Мелани Дрейк. Ну и что, что с недавних пор за ней ухлестывает Джейк Самнер. Ну и что, что Джейку восемнадцать и он капитан футбольной команды. Зато Дин уже собственноручно убил оборотня. Правда, этим перед девушкой не похвастаешься.

За глаза Мелани называют «Беру-Но-Не-Даю». А разве Дину Винчестеру кто-то способен отказать?

Сэму одиннадцать, и его впервые поцеловала девочка. Сэм не хочет говорить об этом и запирается в туалете с брошюрой «Откуда появляются дети».

ххх

А потом наступает май. И нестерпимая луизианская жара.

Словно горячей лавой она растекается по городу. Липкой влагой забирается под одежду. Душит, давит, сжигает.

Дин чувствует себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег.

Сэму, кажется, все нипочем. Он каждый день объедается мороженым и бегает с друзьями на озеро.

У Дина нет друзей.

ххх

Хозяйку пансиона зовут миссис Треверс. Она очень приветлива со всеми Винчестерами. Женщина открыто улыбается Джону, всякий раз ласково треплет Сэма по голове и так по-матерински нежно смотрит на Дина, что ему невольно хочется расплакаться.

У нее светлые волосы и прозрачные зелено-голубые глаза. Совсем, как у его мамы.

Дину так ее не хватает. Но он никогда в этом не признается. Даже себе.

Сэм маму не помнит.

ххх

Когда Джейк Самнер презрительно бросает Дину «Эй, маменькин сынок!», Дин ломает ему руку в двух местах. Затем, спокойно выслушав орущего директора и причитающего футбольного тренера, молча кладет учебники на стол, и уходит.

Его отстраняют от занятий на две с половиной недели.

Сэм закатывает глаза и принимается за сочинение.

Джон не оставляет на спине Дина живого места.

ххх

Домашний арест – весьма странное понятие. Особенно если у Дина нет дома.

Он сидит с ногами на кровати и чистит оружие.

От отца целых пять дней ничего не слышно.

Дин ужасно волнуется, но ни за что не подаст виду. Брат не должен заметить его беспокойства.

Сэм ходит туда-сюда по комнате и вслух репетирует какую-то пьесу какого-то автора.

Дин медленно сходит с ума.

ххх

Уже два дня, как закончились деньги.

Дина тошнит от одного вида макарон, которые приходится есть на завтрак, обед и ужин.

Сэм начинает методично ныть, по-щенячьи тоскливо глядя на брата.

Дин мастерит из фанеры мишень, куда остервенело бросает ножи.

Ему хочется кого-то убить.

ххх

Луизианские топи коварны и непредсказуемы.

Как и сладкоречивые порочные суккубы, заманивающие в них одиноких путников.

Дин морщит лоб, пытаясь выбить из памяти цитату, которую прочел в дневнике отца.

Он не может не думать о том, что отец окажется недостаточно изворотлив и быстр. Что демон затащит его в болото.

Вот только в трясину попадает Сэм.

ххх

Дин ломается, когда Сэм поджимает ноги и демонстративно утыкается носом в учебник.

Дин знает, что Сэм хочет пойти гулять.

Сэм чертовски ловок в игре на нервах.

Дин ругается сквозь зубы и, широко распахнув дверь, выходит из комнаты. Сэм, как девчонка, счастливо повисает у него на шее.

«Личное пространство, чувак», - ворчит Дин, мягко отцепляя от себя Сэма.

ххх

Дин не умеет говорить брату «нет».

Стены хоть как-то удерживают прохладу.

Жара на улице, кажется, расплавляет все вокруг.

Сэм трещит, не умолкая, бурно жестикулирует, то и дело убирая со лба взмокшие вихры.

Дин делает вид, что слушает. Дину хочется лечь на землю и притвориться спящим. Он бы все отдал за глоток ледяной Колы или мороженое.

ххх

Пансион расположен совсем близко от леса.

Дин не замечает, как они забредают в самую гущу.

Сэм что-то говорит о гербарии, который нужно собрать на урок природоведения, и вырывается вперед.

Дин медленно плетется сзади, поддевая носом ботинка камушки и сухие ветки, лежащие на земле. Дин думает об отце.

ххх

Крик Сэма заставляет на миг замереть.

Жара резко отступает, сменяясь пронизывающим холодом.

Дин не может дышать. Дин бросается на голос, не разбирая дороги. И останавливается как вкопанный, когда видит брата.

Сэм тонет.

ххх

Дин не помнит, как сломал огромную ветку. Как упал на живот, пытаясь дотянуться.

Он лишь помнит огромные перепуганные глаза Сэма и его рот, глотками хватающий воздух.

У Сэма длинные цепкие пальцы. Они мгновенно оставляют синяки на предплечьях Дина. Дин не чувствует боли.

Дин слышит, как кто-то кричит, не понимая, что кричит он сам. Сердце пульсирует в горле, шумит в ушах.

Когда Сэм навзрыд плачет, прижимаясь к нему, Дин пустым взглядом смотрит на молчаливое болото за спиной брата.

ххх

Дождь начинается с первым раскатом грома.

Холодные потоки воды обрушиваются с неба, рассекаемого яркими молниями.

Лодыжка Сэма опухает прямо на глазах.

Дин тащит брата на себе, мысленно чертыхаясь всякий раз, как тот соскальзывает вниз.

Сэм, словно заклинание, шепчет «Только не говори папе».

ххх

На обратную дорогу уходит больше часа.

Они промокают до нитки. У Дина от дрожи зуб на зуб не попадает. Сэм беспрестанно всхлипывает и шмыгает носом.

Дин переодевает брата в чистую одежду и укутывает теплым одеялом. Находит почти пустую бутылку отцовского виски и в надежде согреться, морщась, делает несколько больших глотков.

К вечеру у Сэма начинает болеть голова. Дин безрезультатно ищет хоть какое-то лекарство.

С наступлением темноты Сэм уже горит.

ххх

Ливень идет стеной.

Дин смотрит на потоки воды за окном. Дину хочется плакать от бессилия.

Отец не простит ему, если что-то случится с Сэмми. Он сам никогда себе этого не простит.

Сэма лихорадит. Сэм слабо стонет «Жарко... Пить...» и мечется на кровати.

Дин приносит ему воды, прижимается прохладными губами к пылающему лбу, обхватывает брата руками. «Тихо, Сэмми, тихо. Я держу тебя, держу...»

Сэм послушно затихает.

ххх

Дину пятнадцать.

Он тихонько плачет, свернувшись клубком на узкой кровати рядом с братом.

Дин знает, что у них не осталось ни цента денег. Что в аптечке только бесполезные бинты и универсальная мазь от ожогов, порезов и укусов насекомых. Отец уже давно поручил ему пополнить запасы.

Но Дин на последние деньги купил Сэму сладости и мороженое.

Сэм мастерски умеет манипулировать старшим братом.

Сэму одиннадцать. И у него жар.

ххх

Дину нужны деньги.

Дин вытирает кулаком слезы и сжимает зубы.

Когда дыхание Сэма из прерывистого становится размеренным, Дин осторожно слезает с кровати и бесшумно выходит из комнаты

Сэм спит.

Дина гложет отчаяние.

ххх

На открытой веранде душно и сыро.

Дождь не прекращается ни на минуту.

Дин сидит на старой перекошенной скамейке, подставив лицо прохладной влаге. Не замечая ее соленый привкус на губах.

Дин думает, где бы достать жаропонижающее и еду для Сэма. Но главное – где взять на это деньги.

Дин не хочет думать об отце.

ххх

Дин на мгновение зажмуривается.

Когда размыкает веки, то видит маму.

Дин несколько раз моргает, желая прогнать наваждение. Но она не исчезает.

Стоит и смотрит, то ли ласково, то ли насмешливо.

На улице слишком темно. Тусклый свет одинокой лампочки на веранде не позволяет полностью разглядеть все черты.

«Не спится, малыш?» - спрашивает она.

Дин понимает, что это не мама.

ххх

У Мэри Винчестер были такие же длинные светлые волосы и прозрачные зелено-голубые глаза.

Дину хочется притвориться, что миссис Треверс – его мама.

Дин спешно трет мокрые глаза и неопределенно поводит плечами на вновь заданный вопрос. Потом негромко добавляет: «Я не малыш».

«Конечно, не малыш», - вторит она и, легко подтолкнув Дина в сторону, садится рядом на скамейку.

Дин закусывает губу.

Миссис Треверс пахнет ванилью и свежей выпечкой.

Совсем как мама.

«Дин, правильно?» - спрашивает она.

Дин молча кивает. Дину не хочется говорить.

«А я Памела», - продолжает миссис Треверс. – «Похоже, Дин, нам сегодня вдвоем не спится».

Дин не отвечает.

И вздрагивает, когда она кладет руку ему на колено. «Что-то случилось, милый?»

Дину хочется разреветься.

ххх

У миссис Треверс... Памелы мягкие теплые руки.

Она нежно гладит Дина по щеке и все спрашивает, что случилось.

Дин ломается.

Дин тонким срывающимся голосом произносит: «Сэмми заболел... И мне нужны деньги...»

Дин ненавидит себя за это.

ххх

Дину вдруг становится жарко.

«Услуга за услугу, малыш», - влажный шепот Памелы щекочет ему ухо. – «Я дам тебе деньги, а ты...»

Памела перестает быть похожей на маму, когда ее рука змеей ползет Дину между ног. Когда ее губы пиявкой впиваются в его рот.

Дин на секунду замирает, не в силах двигаться.

Паника электрическим током проходит по позвоночнику.

Дин резко выгибается от нового прикосновения.

И сдается.

ххх

Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что Памела совершенно не напоминает маму. Ни капельки.

Дин хочет закрыть глаза. И не может.

Дин завороженно смотрит, как пальцы Памелы ловко справляются с молнией его джинсов. Как Памела плотоядно улыбается и медленно облизывает губы, прежде чем раздвинуть его колени.

Дин тонет.

ххх

Губы Памелы горячие и жадные. Язык чуть шершавый, почти как у кошки. Голова смешно подпрыгивает вверх-вниз.

Дину следует рассмеяться, но вместо этого он сдавленно всхлипывает.

Дин не знает, чего хочет больше – оттолкнуть Памелу от себя или, зарывшись пальцами в ее волосы, притянуть ближе, протолкнуться глубже.

Дин судорожно вцепляется руками в край скамейки.

Дин ничего не видит.

ххх

Тугой пульсирующий комок сладкой боли разрывается, растекается внутри полыхающим пламенем.

Дину нечем дышать.

Словно из легких вытянули весь воздух.

Дин знает, что еще немного, и он кончит.

Дину пятнадцать. И мастурбация для него не в новинку.

Только сейчас все по-другому.

Дин хрипло стонет.

ххх

Памела слизывает выступившие капли и выпрямляется.

Дин часто-часто моргает.

У Дина влажные глаза, во рту пересохло.

Дин напряжен до предела.

«Ну, что, малыш? Маленькие мальчики не такие уж маленькие?» - мурлычет Памела, спуская свое белье и подтягивая юбку вверх.

Дин вздрагивает, когда Памела берет его руку, накрывая его кисть своей ладонью.

У Памелы упругая бархатистая кожа.

Памела скользкая и горячая между бедер.

Дин ловит ртом воздух.

ххх

Где-то далеко раскатисто гремит гром.

Молния яркой желтой вспышкой отражается в насмешливых глазах Памелы.

Дин шумно выдыхает.

Дин растерянно смотрит, боясь пошевелиться.

Памела кладет руки ему на плечи и, слегка раскачиваясь, балансирует над ним, дразня и испытывая.

Дину хочется умолять.

Дин до крови прикусывает щеку.

ххх

Дин совсем не так представлял свой первый раз.

Дин выбрал девушку для первого раза. Мелани Дрейк – целку, делающую самые лучшие минеты.

Дина тошнит от злости и желания.

Со словами «Мой милый сладкий мальчик, доставишь удовольствие мамочке?» Памела скользит по нему вниз. Плотная, обволакивающая, жаркая.

У Дина внутри что-то обрывается.

С почти животным рыком Дин утыкается лбом ей в ключицу. Больно впившись пальцами ей в бедра, тянет на себя.

Памела смеется, запрокинув голову.

Слезы брызжут из глаз Дина.

Дин кончает.

ххх

Дину кажется, что прорвало плотину.

Дин не может унять дрожь во всем теле.

Дин податливый и мягкий.

Памела, обхватив его рукой у основания, продолжает раскачиваться на нем.

Дину больно.

Дин сжимает зубы, чтобы не закричать.

ххх

Луизианские топи коварны и непредсказуемы.

Как и сладкоречивые порочные суккубы, заманивающие в них одиноких путников.

Дин потерялся. Дин утонул, затянутый в хмельное болото ощущений.

Памела елейным голосом снова и снова шепчет что-то.

Дин не слышит слов.

Дину хочется, чтобы Памела оказалась суккубом.

Дин судорожно выдыхает: «Кристо», когда последний раз дернувшись, Памела обмякает на нем.

ххх

Дин не сразу понимает, что все еще жив.

Не сразу понимает, что значит светлая почти прозрачная жидкость, медленно стекающая по внутренней стороне бедер Памелы.

Дин не может сдвинуться с места.

Памела невозмутимо оправляет смятую юбку и протягивает Дину какую-то бумажку.

Когда Дин не реагирует, она вкладывает эту бумажку прямо ему в ладонь.

«Что надо сказать мамочке, малыш?» - нараспев произносит Памела и ласково треплет Дина по щеке.

Памела совсем не похожа на маму.

ххх

Дин сидит на старой перекошенной скамейке и смотрит на дождь.

Дин ничего не чувствует.

Тусклая лампочка на веранде несколько раз мигает.

Непослушными пальцами Дин застегивает джинсы, только сейчас замечая, что в руке что-то зажато. Пятьдесят чертовых долларов.

Дин криво усмехается. Рывком поднимается на ноги, выходит под дождь. И как подкошенный падает, сбивая ладони о щебенку.

Дина рвет кислотой и желчью.

ххх

Дождь заканчивается внезапно.

Дин стоит на коленях, повернув лицо к небу, и тихо шепчет «Прости...» Не зная, к кому точно обращаясь.

На земле лежит измазанная грязью смятая купюра болотно-зеленого цвета. Дин сглатывает вязкую кислую слюну и, сгребая пятьдесят долларов вместе с колючим щебнем, засовывает их в карман. Дину не нужны деньги. Все равно ближайший магазин в десяти милях от пансиона. Дин не может оставить Сэма без присмотра.

«Сэмми...»

Дин совершенно забыл о брате.

Дин хочет, чтобы деньги оказались фальшивыми.

Дин чувствует себя грязным.

ххх

Сэм спокойно спит, разметавшись на кровати.

У Сэма прохладный лоб и тронутые румянцем щеки.

Жар отступил. Такое случается, позже узнает Дин.

Дин выворачивает карманы, заходит в ванную, открывает холодную воду на полный напор и прямо в одежде становится по душ.

Дин захлебывается смехом и не может остановиться.

ххх

Отец возвращается на рассвете.

У отца разодрана вся грудь.

Пока Сэм наседкой кудахчет над ним, Дин не чуя под собой ног бежит в город за лекарствами. Пятьдесят долларов оказываются не фальшивыми.

Дин впервые покупает презервативы.

На вопрос отца «Что с ногой?» Сэм пряча глаза отвечает, что упал, зацепившись за ветку. «Только Дин ни в чем не виноват, папочка». О болоте Сэм не говорит ни слова.

Дин старательно прячет синяки на предплечьях и ссадины на ладонях.

ххх

Через восемь дней Дин возвращается в школу, вливаясь в обычную череду занятий.

Дин считает дни до конца учебного года.

Отец сообщил, что тогда они уедут из Лейк-Провиденс.

«А ты знал, что миссис Треверс зовут Памела?» - как-то спрашивает Сэм, хвастаясь сачком для бабочек, который ему подарила хозяйка пансиона. «Совсем как Памела Треверс. Ну, которая еще «Мэри Поппинс» написала. Дин, вспомни, ты же мне когда-то читал ее на ночь!»

«Угу, зашибись какая сказка», - бесцветно произносит Дин.

Дин чувствует себя мотыльком, пришпиленным к стене.

ххх

Через две недели в женской раздевалке Дин трахает Мелани Дрейк.

Прямо во время финального футбольного матча. Пока Джейк Самнер сидит на скамье запасных.

Мелани плотно обхватывает Дина ногами и громко стонет. В унисон с криками болельщиков на поле.

Мелани оказывается вовсе не целкой.

Она рассказывает что-то о кузене из Билокси и о том, что ей было жутко любопытно.

«Фальшивка», - думает Дин, накрывая ртом сосок Мелани. «Такая же, как я».

Дину наплевать.

ххх

Через три недели Джон, Дин и Сэмми Винчестеры покидают Лейк-Провиденс.

Суккубов здесь больше не видели.


End file.
